Moving On
by Maisha.Gee
Summary: It is time for Leah to move on with her life. But along the way to her rebirth some issues just might pop up. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mr. Europe is a title that Fabio is renowned for, I learned that from my Grandmother who has a vast collection of Romance Novels; the reason I am putting this as an author's note is because Leah will use his tile in like the first paragraph and I didn't want to get a Million Reviews ( wink wink) asking me why she called him that. On to other matters, I started this fan fiction a while back but I didn't dedicate enough time into it but now I think I am ready to take the responsibility of all your entertainment into my hands. You wanna know my secret. Guess what, I'll tell you for if I get 5 reviews.**

**PS. Does anyone know how to spell Creatcher? I suck at spelling almost 16 and still misspell my own name sometimes.**

Chapter one.

_I know I am dreaming but Jesus, if dreams had awards, this one would bring home an Oscar, Nobel, and an Academy. I am running down the beach side by side with Fabio, and then all of a sudden we stop,_

"_I love your hair, Leah." He says in his sexy Italian accent._

"_Why, thank you Mr. Europe, yours is looking rather ravishing today as well." I reply. Then he flips his hair and all of a sudden Fabio has caramel brown skin, has grown to 6'5" and has the face of Sam Uley. I am shocked, and then Sam takes my hand into his and leans down and kisses my hand with his moist, soft, warm lips._

"_Thank you, Leah." Then two unicorns popped out of nowhere. "Hop my sweet and we can ride to the outdoor kitchen," he pointed off into the distance where an outdoor kitchen appeared. "There I can make you a fine Italian dinner," His shirt disappeared, "Shirtless." So obviously I jumped onto the back of the pink mythical critter. We are beginning to ride into the sunset when Sam turns and looks at me and Says:_

"_Leah," In my kid brother's voice. "Leah it's time for you to wake up."_

Even the best dream has to end at some point because eventually you have to wake up and deal with vampires coming to attack and kill the entire human race, helping your little brother with his homework, making sure your mother is back by curfew, and being a furry skyscraper. Otherwise known as reality.

I am running my shift now around the shit hole AKA La Push, one of my many chores I must put up with in order to keep the vampire to human ratio in balance.

"_Hey shut up Leah It's your job to take care of this Shit Hole" said Jared __**in**__ my head._

"_If so where is my Paycheck?"_

"_You get paid in the tribe paying you property taxes and you mother's liquor." Said Paul I growled at him._

"_You shut your mouth mother fucker!"_

"_Yes I am, and your mother was the one that was the lady of the night last nig-"he didn't get to finish because I was already on top of him snapping my jaws in his face. He rolled over on top of me and growled in my face. "You sure you want to get into this Clearwater."_

"_You got a rather large mouth Paul for a guy who had to have 3 paternity tests to find out that your father was some no good white trash that died somewhere in North Dakota." I yelled at him in my mind. He growled again._

"_That is it you little bitch." He tried to snap at me. I rolled out from under him causing him to hit his head to the ground but he was up in less than a second and back on the prowl. I lowered my head and growled low at him, he returned the favor. Then he sprang I turned to get away from him but he got my hind and bit into me deep and was ready to tear a chunk away when there was a booming demanding voice in our heads._

"_Enough." Came Jacob's voice in a final tone. But Paul wouldn't let go. "Paul I said enough." He said again._

"_You are not my Alpha!" Paul replied definitely biting deeper into my hind causing me to whimper. Then Jacob sprang at Paul and grabbed his neck between his teeth._

"_Your alpha has left me in charge of his pack while he and his mate are away. Meaning that I am your alpha." He tightened his already tight grip on Paul's neck. "And you will submit to your alpha." After what seemed to be an hour we stayed in this uncomfortable hold on one another. Then, slowly, little by little Paul released me. Once I was free I limped over at once behind a tree to watch what the exchange might be between Jacob and Paul._

Slowly felt the heat draw away from me and I was standing on the ground now still behind the tree waiting for something to happen. But there was no further exchange. Paul simply turned and left. Jacob looked at me and then went behind a tree then came back out in cut offs.

"Leah, get dressed your shift is over for today." He said in calm, cool, and a collected tone. The tone of an intelligent man, a man held in high respects, a man who was born to lead. Jacob Black has only been the Alpha for a few months and since then has grown tremendously. He is no longer the 17 year old boy who was born to be our leader. He was the man who is our leader. When he walked into the Rez store now, where I worked on my off time as a four legged member of the justice pack, he had this radiating gleam to that his father has.

But even if Jacob did have the leader tone _and_ the responsibility gleam as his super powers I could hear the hidden meaning behind:

_Leah, get dressed your shift is over,_ the translation is:

Leah I am so fucking pissed, I want you to go home and wallow in misery over how much trouble I had to go through to come here and save your loud mouthed ass.

This message caused me to lose my calm, cool, and controlled tone and I was suddenly running toward him. I lunged myself at his back but e turned and caught me by my writs before I made contact. I gave a still human growl to his face and he slammed me up against a tree. Hard. He began striding away from me to another tree and I began to push off the tree to lunge at him again.

"You stay there!" he turned and looked at me. Thirty seconds passed before he started talking. Thirty whole seconds he stared at me with that unwavering gaze that made my 108° skin feel as if it were -108°. His piercing black eyes stared into my brown ones for thirty seconds. And then he spoke his eyes never leaving mine.

"You are a damn fool. Ever since you and Sam broke up you have been a miserable wreak and then when your father died you turned into an angry mess. And I am tired of having to come and save your dumb ass whenever you decide to get yourself in trouble." He yelled at me.

"Oh well my apologies Mr. High-and-Mighty-Alpha, but you haven't had a pocket full of sunshine since that bloodsucker decided to make your precious girlfriend his ice queen. And pardon me for not being able to have a good enough excuse as 'the love of my life is my arch enemy' as a reason why I always act like such a bitch. But I have to put up with seeing my love happy-"

"And with your best friend, yeah I got it Leah you've told me this before, you told me this three months ago when we forged this little pack of ours. And if we do the math right that is almost a year after the guy actually dumped you. So why don't you fucking get over it already. I hate to break it to you Leah but there are other issues that we need to deal with then your dead dream of making Leah and Sam pups."

"Oh what like trying to make sure that the vamps next door step foot onto our land because it will hurt you if you have to tear the face off the girl you almost had a shot with… when she was alive. Don't fucking tell me that I need to get over it when you are the one who is heartbroken over a walking corpse." And with that I walked away.

When I got home Seth was sitting at the kitchen table trying to do his home work. His face reminded me so much of my dad's, scrunched up looking down at his paper work quizzically. I walked in quietly and sat down at the chair next to him in a pair of running shorts and an old basket ball jersey. In truth Seth was an amazing kid, he was smart, insightful, if anyone of us were going to get out of this damn town, it was going to be my little brother. I would kill to make sure of it.

"What're you working on?" I asked him.

"I'm reading an article for my world studies class." He said without looking up at me then I got the full force of my brother's gaze. He took my breath away sometimes; he had the face of any normal fourteen year old, but his eyes. He had the eyes of a person who had lived a million years but still retained the innocence of a child. "It's a Greek myth." I got up from the table to go the fridge for something to drink. I saw a note on it from my mom:

_Be home in the morning. Don't wait up._

_Love Mom._

I shook my head and opened up the fridge.

"So what is the myth about?" I asked Seth trying to keep a light tone.

"Well it's about a Princess named Psyche and the god Cupid." I sat down at the table with a glass of Hawaiian punch.

"Oh, yeah so what happens?"

"Well, Psyche is the most beautiful woman in the world, and she is so beautiful that Aphrodite asks her son Cupid to prick Psyche with an arrow and make her fall in love with a monster. But when he sees Psyche he pricks himself with and arrow instead and falls in love with her. Meanwhile back on earth Psyche's parents can't get anyone to marry her because Apollo prophecies that she was to fall in love with a monster.

"So they send her away to a mountain where she is married away. She is taken care of by invisible servants and is married to an invisible man. He tells her that she must not try to look at him. Her husband treats her well and is always gentle with her. But, one night she fears that her husband is a monster trying to fatten her up and eat her, so while he is sleeping she grabs a candle and looks at him. She is shocked to find the man sleeping is the god cupid. But while she is gazing upon him some wax drips onto his shoulder and wakes him up.

"And in a flash Cupid whisks away all the servants and the castle. Psyche Prays to Aphrodite to help her find her love Cupid. Aphrodite still jealous of the girl sends her on many tests, all of them she passes. In the end she and Cupid are reunited and Psyche is made into a goddess." All the while my brother was talking I stared of at the sink listen to the beautiful story. When he was done I tuned and smiled at him.

"So they all lived happily ever after." I said. His face twisted and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess in a bit of a twisted way." I got up and put my cup in the sink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Psyche would have just trusted Cupid in the first place she never would have had to go on that long journey to find him. He would have been with her always."

"But, that wouldn't have made for a very exciting story." I said with a smile.

"yeah I guess so." He said then looked back down at his work. I ruffled his hair and walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: everyone maybe asking why Leah was so sweet to Seth in the last chapter. The reason is I wanted to show that she is a real family person so am making her sweet with her brother, but her relationship with her mother… well you'll see.**

Chapter Two.

_CRASH._

I was just woken up by something breaking. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

_CRASH._

Something else just broke. I look over at my alarm clock. It's 4:30AM. About the regular time my drunken ass mother decides it's time to roll on home, as a good parent. I fling the covers off of me and walk into the living room, she is lying on the floor next to the couch, a lamp has fallen over and busted next to her, and a picture has been thrown across the room. I walk over and help her and shook her shoulder.

She looked up at me with a deer in headlights look and shook her hair out of her face then smiled.

"Hey baby," she breathed making suck on my lip at the disgusting smell of alcohol on her breath. She put her hand on my neck and her other hand went up to her lips in the quiet signal. "Shh, we gotta be quiet." She looked over towards the kitchen where I saw the feet of a man and nothing else because of the dim lighting. "He's sleeping." She said in a loud whisper. I looked back at her then got up and walked to Seth's room.

I opened the door a crack and peaked inside his small room. He was lying on top of his covers stomach down. I opened his door some more and walked over to the side of his bed and looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful, and yet at the same time so alive. I watched as his features changed and wondered what sort of dreams he was having. Then I shook his shoulder to wake him. He jolted awake quickly. He looked at me for a second then realized what was happening.

"Is mom home?" he asked. I just nodded and looked at the door.

"She brought a friend with her this time." I said then looked back at him. His eyes were wide with horror. The last time my mom brought one of her boyfriends to the house…things didn't end too well. "Just get dressed and then come out and help me get things cleaned up." I said then stood and walked out of the room.

I walked back into my room and threw on some jean shorts and a sweat shirt and put my hair in a ponytail to get ready to clean up. Then I walked back out to the living room and turned on the light in the living room. My mother squinted her eyes and groaned from her place on the floor. I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on to hopefully wake Mr. Mr. up. It didn't work. But I got a good look at him. He was huge and by looking at him a bit longer I considered that he was probably Samoan. I wouldn't be able to lift him alone.

By now Seth was dressed and out in the living room. I turned and walked out of the kitchen with two garbage bags so we could clean up the living room. When I walked into the living room Seth was looking down at our mother with the saddest expression I have ever seen. It was sadder then when I saw mothers face when dad died. It was sadder then Jacob's when he learned that Isabitch was going to marry the walking Popsicle. He was sad not for himself but for someone else. He was sad seeing that the woman that he once held in the highest of respects was now nothing but a cracked out replica of the woman she once was.

And it made me sad too.

Seth then noticed that I was watching him and looked at me.

"I called Jake." Was all he said. And in a flash the remorse that I was feeling for my little brother was gone.

"You did what?" I yelled. The big man in the kitchen groaned.

"I called Jake. I figured you wouldn't be able to lift up mom's friend all by yourself so I called Jake to help get him off the ground." He explained.

"I didn't ask you to do that Seth. _We_ are a family we can take of our problems without that Vamp loving hound." I yelled back.

"Will you just calm down Leah he will be there in a minute." He half yelled.

"When did you call him?"

"Right after you left the room." I shook my head and walked over to the picture frame and started to pick up the pieces. It was the picture taken just two weeks before all this madness started. It was the _whole_ family on the boat during the summer. I remember that day. I was angry with my dad for making me come on the boat instead of letting me go with Sam to the bonfire that night. That was the reason that I was the only one not really smiling. But it was an amazing trip and the last one that we took as a family. After that our little family went downhill. And fast.

I picked up the piece of class from the picture frame. When I was done picking up the glass someone was knocking on the door. I looked over at Seth who was picking up glass from the broken lamp. He put down the plastic bag he was putting the pieces in to go answer the door. When he came back Jacob was following into the room behind Seth. Jacob was dressed in a pair of cut offs and a sweat shirt with sleeves cut off, really actuating his nicely-

EW.

Seth and Jacob walked into the kitchen and Seth pointed at the big man on the floor.

"This is the un-wanted house guest." Said Seth. Jacob looked him over for a second then looked over at me.

"We should probably move your mom after we clean this mess up. Then we can find out what to do with him." He said. I just nodded and walked over to the lamp that Seth was picking up.

I remember the story behind this lamp. This was the lamp that Great Grandma Clearwater gave to mother as her wedding gift. Dad loved Great Grandma Clearwater a whole lot and cried for weeks after the wake.

Great Grandma Clearwater was said to be a lot like me. I wouldn't say hot headed. Just strong willed. To her very last day of her ninety-eight years. She gave mother that lamp because her mother-in-law gave it to her. And since dad's mom wasn't alive anymore, she was the one who would pass the lamp down. Great Grandma Clearwater married Great _Great_ Grandma Clearwater's first born son, same as mother did. And that was the reason she got the lamp. But, dad said that Great Grandma Clearwater never really liked mother for some reason. Maybe it was because she could see that she was a dependent free loader and she knew that her Grandson deserved better?

I don't know.

I was done cleaning up the lamp and Jake took the trash bags out to the dumpster at the end of the street. When he came back we set to work at moving my mother. We didn't talk as we moved her into her and my dad's bedroom. He just helped me carry her and then lay her onto her bed.

"I-I just will wait out in the living room while you change her." He whispered then turned for the door.

"No it's fine." I looked at her in her totally bliss state, with a smile on her face she was sleeping. I shook my head. "she can sleep in her clothes." I whispered back. I grabbed her legs and put them under the blankets then we walked back out into the living room.

Seth was already in the kitchen looking down at the large man. The guy was probably 300 pounds… at least and seven' two". Even Jacob being six' three" would not be able to lift the giant that was taking up my kitchen floor. We all looked at each other for a second. Then back down at the man.

"Well," Jacob began. "He's not going anywhere fast." Seth and I nodded in agreement.

"I'll pop the popcorn." Seth said.

"I'll go get the blankets." Said Jacob.

"I'll start the movie." And with that we all went to man our battle stations of our ritual that occurs when ever Jacob comes over to help with my drunken mother. Popcorn, blankets, and Singing in the rain.

None of us liked this movie. To tell the truth I normally fall asleep ten minutes in. But, whenever we had movie night and we would try and pick a movie to watch, my dad would always pick singing in the rain. The sad part was we would always vote against him, mom always voted for a murder mystery or something, and Seth and I would vote comedy, we would end up watching one of those but, when every Friday came and it was movie night dad's vote was consistently singing in the rain.

I went over to the movie shelf and grabbed the movie case. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. I opened the case and the movie wasn't in there. I closed it and looked on top of the DVD player, on the side of it, next to the TV. But, I couldn't find it.

"Hey, Seth where is the movie?" He poked his head out of the kitchen to look at me.

"It's not in the case?" I opened the case and showed him. "Well, then put a different movie in." My face turned grim for a second. How could I do that? Just change the disk? As if it was that easy. But I just nodded my head and walked back over to the movie shelf.

By now Jacob was back in the living room with blankets and pillows.

"What happened to singing in the rain?" He asked.

I looked at him the said; "The disk is missing." Then looked back at the movie shelf.

"Oh," he walked over to me. "Well then we should watch Dumbo." He grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to me. I looked up at him quizzically. "What? When I was little and I was feeling sick, my dad and I would watch Dumbo over and over again." I smiled and shook my head. I walked over to the TV and put it in DVD player.

Seth walked in holding a bowl of popcorn. I snagged it from him and sat down on the couch. Jacob grabbed the remote and pressed play. Seth grabbed two Pillows and a blanket and lied down on the ground.

We finished the bowl of popcorn in the first five minutes of the movie. I grabbed a blanket and lounged out on one side of the couch and Jacob did the same on the other side and we watched the movie. I fell asleep when the Pink Elephants started.

In the morning I woke up to Seth snoring loudly and Jacob's legs starting to dig into my back. I sat up and gave him one swift kick. I must have got somewhere good because he jolted awake and held onto his jewels.

I tried not to laugh. But a little chuckle slipped out.

"Oh, yeah it's fucking hilarious." He said.

"Well you shouldn't have been kicking your feet into my back" I said with a smug smile.

He turned onto his side and grabbed some more blanket. "So sorry your-hind-ass." At that I could not help my self but to laugh. And he started to laugh too. We were having so much fun laughing that we forgot all about my kid brother sleeping soundly on the floor.

That is until he said; "Jesus will you two shut the fuck up?" In a voice that clearly showed that he was sleep deprived.

So I couldn't resist. "Hey, you watch your mouth young man." And that start Jake and I to start laughing again.


End file.
